


Hope It's The Officer

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Whispers rose and spread like wildfire, started by the deluded old woman in the first cell. She always  started her catwailing of 'Badge!' at the first sight of the officer. Curse words, however, meant the worst fear of the mentally ill or the criminals.





	Hope It's The Officer

Dust blew across the open plains, winds carrying the tiny, swirling projectiles at terrible speeds across the desolate Earth.

Empty.

Where once stood towering magnificent cities, now lays crumpled ruins ground into the sand.

Hidden beneath the ever changing landscape are the remains of many of the Earth's inhabitants. Washed away in a tidal wave of hot, dry air.

Metal clanked on metal as huge piston-held doors slammed shut, creating an eerie echo which bounced erratically back and forth, matching the mental states of many cell holders living behind the bulkhead. As the echo faded away, it gave the spotlight to the racket of weaponry rubbing together with each step the officer - they all hoped everytime it was the officer - took on his rounds.

Whispers rose and spread like wildfire, started by the deluded old woman in the first cell. She always  started her catwailing of 'Badge!' at the first sight of the officer. Curse words, however, meant the worst fear of the mentally ill or the criminals.

"Badge! Badge!" She shrieked, her raspy voice cracking as she rattled eardrums and impatient people.   
One of them snapped, "We get it you old hag!"  
"Ouiet!" Metal met metal as the officer slapped his baton against the bars, only using as much force as he needed to shut them up.

Clang!

The bulkhead spat at them. Combat boots heightened a rising terror with each controlled step made by the wearer. The officer turned to nod at the old woman's cell, who began screeching in realisation.

Light kevlar armour around his torso carried his large arsenal while his left hand held a pistol, a Beretta M9 in excellent condition. Muscles flexed and the officer moved out of the line of fire. Cells were cramped, giving no room for the old woman to escape.

The barrel flashed and released its pent up energy with a BANG.


End file.
